Love Until Midnight
by fRANkiEGirL61
Summary: Entry for the Valentine's Day contest. They kissed a lot on the lover’s holiday, their special, last day together. In fact, all the way till midnight. Pre books, AxL one-shot. Sum inside.


**Pre-books LartenxArra one-shot for CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12's Valentine's Day contest. Please try to thoroughly read it, even if it starts out to seem boring. CDF is not mine.**

**~Sum- It is the day that Arra and Larten are to officially _stop _mating. There is just one problem they realize after they say goodbye and walk away: It is Valentine's Day. Will the two be able to find eachother again?-~ Thanks for checking it out and please vote and R&R! (Oh and I hope mating is the term they used in the books, I'm not sure. Correct me if I am mistaken!)**

* * *

Arra watched as Larten Crepsley, the man who had been her mate the past few years, slowly walked away into the distance. The sound of his footsteps gradually lessened as he disappeared, fading away into the mist. To her it seemed as if he was walking away into a different world. A world where she no longer had him and he no longer had her. A strange, complicated, twisted, and misty world. Misty because Arra had been thinking the past few days that it was a fogged up mist that was clouding the two of their thoughts, preventing them from thinking straightly and enjoying their last days together in happiness. While Arra stayed put, wanting Larten back, he was the one to walk away. This meant his mind was entering farther and farther into the stupid mist.

Of course Arra had chosen this also. After their mating term was to end, both Larten _and _Arra had agreed not to start another one. They were both just such different people. Larten was precise and he always knew what he wanted. He was a very straight forward and never confused man. While Arra, well, she was tough. Tougher than Larten anyway. Sometimes, like now, she had her little faltering moments, but she'd never let anyone, not even Larten, see her sad, giving into softer side. That side was only for times in privacy. The side where Arra could let all her feelings out, free to do whatever they pleased, was for when no one else was around. All other times Arra was tough as a female-vampire could be: very.

She did not regret her decision to not continue to mate with Larten either. It was a good decision. The two would always be friendly and nice to each other up at the mountain, and that was all she needed. She was positive. Positive that she felt no regret as to what she and Larten had decided to happen.

So today, Arra and Larten's first mating term had ended. Both having decided not to have another one, the two wished each other a hearty and almost tear-filled fare well before Larten left for good, disappearing farther into the mist.

Arra sighed, standing there for a while as she reflected on all these thoughts, and the good times she and Larten had had in the past 10 years. All the wonderful and hilarious memories were gone now… to rarely be re-lived. Arra and Larten would never look back together at the time she smacked a vampire who accidentally tripped her, only to realize it was him, and then all the laughs that had taken place afterwards.

Standing there, right now at this very moment, it felt as if things would never be the same between the two again. This was one of those times where Arra was dangerously hovering onto forbidden territory: her soft, mushy side.

After obsessing over all the beautiful memories, Arra began to think about the first day of her and Larten's mate ship. The day that the two had officially began to mate, 10 years ago.

It had been a wonderful and gleeful day, and something else… that Arra couldn't quite remember. It wasn't shaking Larten's hand… the day, exactly ten years ago; that Larten and Arra had begun mating was… it was… Valentine's Day.

_Valentines Day._

A horrible dread began to grow in Arra's stomach.

_Larten and I started mating 10 years ago. _She thought. _The day we started mating was Valentine's Day. Our mating lasted exactly 10 years, until today. Which means today… is Valentine's Day._

Vampires never exactly took the time to keep track of the exact date, so how could Larten or Arra have been expected to remember that they were leaving each other on Valentine's Day!

No wonder Arra had had no regrets for choosing to not mate any longer, but was still extremely sad! In her subconscious, Arra had known.

And now, having realized this consciously as well, Arra knew they couldn't say goodbye like this. Not on Valentine's Day. They had to wait for tomorrow!

She took one deep, calm breath before hurriedly slapping her hair back into a ponytail and quickly triple-knotting it. That done, she pursued over to catch up to Larten, hoping it wasn't too late, and that he hadn't already started flitting away. If he had, he could be anywhere by now.

She walked a little faster. It was a very foggy day, and amidst the fog and mist, snow covered the world, cushioning it into fluffy Valentine's Day whiteness. This wasn't exactly a good thing, due to the fact that Larten would be hard to spot through the mist. He could be right in front of her for all she knew!

To make everything even worse, Arra was very unfamiliar with the streets. This was because to celebrate their last few months together, she'd left Vampire Mountain with Larten and they'd traveled around to nice places. Places like this one. Places that she didn't know her way around.

Arra began to go faster and faster, which was bad because it meant she could miss by Larten easier. But panic had taken over. This was one of those on the whim things that she occasionally did, without even thinking. Only now, she couldn't stop.

The streets were practically empty. There were only a few humans around, and Arra wanted to shout Larten's name, but that would distract her…

Suddenly she skidded to a halt by a flower shop, which was selling all different kinds of roses and things for Valentine's Day. Should she get Larten some chocolate so when she found him she could surprise him with it? _No, _there wasn't enough time. She wouldn't end up finding him.

Shaking her head, Arra Sails started up again. She searched forward for a few minutes, until finally stopped her pursue sadly. Larten Crepsley was nowhere to be found; it was clear he'd flitted

Sighing, Arra sat herself down on a nearby bench. Disappointment crowded her mind as she continued to obsess over the fact that Larten and she would not be able to spend Valentine's Day together. The lover's holiday. Today was their last day, and the two were apart. This was horrible…

For a few minutes Arra sat there in sad silence, until a wonderful voice spoke from behind her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The voice spoke softly and lowly, but seemed to carry across the whole love full world.

Suddenly a rose was thrust in front of her face, held by a very familiar, pale, skinny hand.

"Larten?" Arra slowly asked as she turned around to face the man who was standing behind the bench, leaning over her.

A small shock ran through her as she saw that it was indeed him, with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. A tiny thrill of happiness ran through as she motioned for him to sit beside her.

Everything was now how Arra had wanted it; it was Valentine's Day and they were together. The only thing was that _he _had found _her, _not the other way around.

"After we said goodbye when I was walking away, I was thinking some things." Larten said. "And something I thought of was that if I was not mistaken it was Valentine's Day. So then I knew even if this was supposed to be our last day, since it was Valentine's Day we had to spend it together. I was going to turn around and go back to you, but then I saw right next to me was a flower shop. I went inside to get a rose. In fact, I was looking at you through the window of the shop when you stopped next to it, then began to walk on."

"Oh!" Arra let a small and pleasant smile creep across her face as she let him gently wrap his arms around hers. "I realized it was Valentine's Day too! So I went looking for you because I knew that we had to spend it together… and I saw the shop and stopped right by it because I was wondering if I should get you something from it. But I didn't because I didn't want to waste time and then not be able to find you, and also because it's sort of more of the men's thing to do. Anyway, I guess I didn't see you through the window!"

"Yes," He whispered into her ear, "And I got you a rose. How do you like it?"

Arra looked at the rose, which was beautiful and a deep red color, like blood. It was lovely.

Then she looked up at Larten himself, the wonderful man who had gotten her rose, and who she'd spent the last ten years with.

"It's wonderful." she whispered. "Beautiful, and just wonderful."

Arra wasn't talking about the rose.

The two sat on that bench for a while in the freezing cold, as day slowly faded away and the sun began to set. They talked, and laughed, and recollected memories from the past few years. Both Arra Sails and Larten Crepsley considered it the best way to spend Valentine's Day together.

Oh, and of course they kissed.

They kissed a lot on the lover's holiday, their special, last day together. In fact, all the way 'till midnight.

**

* * *

**

So there we go, I'm so happy I finished this up in time for the contest. I hope everyone enjoys this and reviews... yes, please do review. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to vote. Also tell me what I can change to make it better. Maybe we can beta this through reviews...

**~fRANkiEGirL61**


End file.
